À travers le temps
by Daiky
Summary: Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la douleur en son cœur ne se ravive lorsqu'il les voyait dans l'œil de son télescope. Sa fille, son trésor, Grace, qu'on appelait Paige désormais. Et elle. Sa seule consolation était de les voir réunies, formant une famille. Alors, Jefferson les pensait heureuses sans lui, mais il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait…
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Présent

**À travers le temps**

**Résumé : **Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la douleur en son cœur ne se ravive lorsqu'il les voyait dans l'œil de son télescope. Sa fille, son trésor, Grace, qu'on appelait Paige désormais. Et _elle_. Sa seule consolation était de les voir réunies, formant une famille. Alors, Jefferson les pensait heureuses sans lui, mais il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Once Upon A Time sont la propriétés d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, si ce n'est les reviews que vous aurez l'obligeance de me laisser =).

**Note :** Je tiens à remercier Didou27 pour la correction - même si elle a disparu avant la fin -, elle m'a été d'une grande aide.

**Chapitre 1**

**Le Présent**

La porte était close. La lumière, blafarde, projetait des ombres étranges sur le carrelage blanc. Et Emily se tenait au rebord du lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

La culpabilité ravageait ses traits délicats. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans un rythme irrégulier, erratique. Elle suffoquait. Sa main attrapa le col de son pyjama pour le tirer vers le bas, tentant de gagner un peu de place dans ce sentiment d'oppression qui la dominait, mais ce fut vain.

Il avait recommencé, encore une fois. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent au fil du temps, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait partir. La honte, c'était le seul sentiment qui lui restait en permanence, comme un feu qui, lentement, la consumait. Mais il fallait tenir. Ne pas se laisser abattre, faire bonne figure, attendre qu'il redevienne l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Doucement, la jeune femme enleva son pyjama et constata les dégâts. Des marques bleuies recouvraient son corps, là où les coups l'avaient atteint. Son avant-bras gauche portait même la trace de la main de son mari, tellement il avait serré fort. Cette fois-ci, il n'y était pas allé en douceur.

Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues pâles, traçant de longs sillons humides. Ses épais cernes noirs faisaient encore plus ressortir ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Elle avait de fréquentes insomnies et, lorsqu'elle parvenait enfin à dormir, d'affreux cauchemars l'arrachaient violemment au sommeil.

Les gouttes salées furent vite séchées, comme d'habitude. Emily inspira profondément. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Pour sa fille, elle devait garder la tête haute. Ainsi, ses doigts tremblants attrapèrent la brosse à cheveux et elle tenta de lisser sa longue chevelure châtain clair, tant bien que mal. Ensuite, la jeune femme s'habilla rapidement, d'un jean simple et d'un pull marron qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Puis elle plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres avant d'aller réveiller sa fille, Paige. Mais, au fond de ses yeux verts, on pouvait voir la souffrance et la tristesse qui la rongeaient. Son quotidien à présent.

x

Assise au volant de sa voiture et caressant d'un geste machinal la douce étoffe de tissu qui lui couvrait le cou, Emily regardait sa fille se diriger vers l'entrée de l'école. La petite silhouette aux cheveux blonds finit d'ailleurs par disparaître dans la foule d'enfants. Alors, sa mère démarra le moteur et s'en alla.

Lassée. Oui, c'était cela. Une lassitude implacable qui la tirait vers un gouffre sans fond. Allait-elle se perdre à jamais dans les ténèbres ? Heureusement, son rayon de soleil parvenait à lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau, à ne pas sombrer. Paige, sa petite Paige.

Emily passa devant sa maison, mais ne s'arrêta pas. La brune ne travaillait pas ce matin-là et elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. La voiture bleu foncé continua donc son chemin, tranquillement. Et ce n'est qu'une fois éloignée de la ville, plongée au cœur de la forêt, qu'elle s'arrêta sur un petit chemin en terre. À peine garée, la jeune femme plongea la tête dans ses bras tandis que des sanglots parcouraient son corps meurtri.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter une vie pareille ? Son seul bonheur était Paige. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette unique raison qu'elle restait avec son mari. Paul avait beau être adorable, par moment, il pouvait également se montrer d'une grande brutalité, surtout lorsqu'il rentrait d'une soirée avec ses amis. Mais il occupait un poste haut placé dans la ville, et c'est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient forcé à l'épouser lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte. Elle, elle n'avait qu'un salaire de misère qu'elle obtenait en travaillant comme caissière dans une petite boutique de jardinage. Mais Emily ne pouvait espérer mieux, sa fille était arrivée tôt, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de poursuivre des études.

Demain, elle aurait vingt-sept ans. Et elle savait pertinemment que rien ne changerait. Petite, Emily s'imaginait atteindre cet âge-là et être heureuse, vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimerait de tout son cœur, envisager d'avoir un enfant après un mariage grandiose. Cependant, rien ne s'était déroulé de cette manière.

Certes, elle était tombée amoureuse, mais il avait mystérieusement disparu du jour au lendemain, la laissant enceinte de quatre mois. Étrangement, elle ne se souvenait plus de son visage, ni se son nom. Ne lui restait qu'une étole noire parsemée de motifs d'un vieux rose tendant vers le pourpre qu'il lui avait offert un jour et qu'elle ne quittait jamais. À seize ans, donc, Emily avait accouché, au grand désarroi de ses parents. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à lui trouver un parti intéressant qu'ils l'obligèrent à épouser. Depuis, ça n'avait été qu'une suite de déconvenues, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à la battre lorsqu'il rentrait saoul.

Emily en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'on toqua à la vitre de sa fenêtre. Elle sursauta violemment et se redressa, perdue. Dans un réflexe, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et ouvrit de grands yeux. Un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se tenait devant sa portière, une main posée négligemment sur la carrosserie.

La jeune femme ouvrit sa fenêtre, dévisageant l'inconnu avec perplexité. Il était plutôt grand et portait un manteau long et une écharpe de riche facture. Ses cheveux courts, bruns, encadraient deux prunelles d'un gris bleuté. Emily resta un moment ainsi, perdue dans ces orbes qui lui semblaient soudainement familiers. Oui, elle pensait les avoir déjà vus, à un autre endroit, à un autre moment. Où ? Elle ne savait plus.

Ce fut cette attirance étrange qui la fit sortir de la voiture, comme mue par un besoin irrépressible, incohérent, de s'approcher de l'étranger. Alors, elle lui fit face, songeuse.

– On se connait ? souffla-t-elle finalement.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme, mélancolique, presque douloureux. Pourtant, il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la brune.

– Je m'appelle Emily, poursuivit-elle néanmoins en lui tendant la main.

Elle ne put empêcher ces paroles d'échapper à ses lèvres closes. La brune avait cette envie incontrôlable de savoir son nom. Peut-être aurait-elle l'explication à cette attraction qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait levé les yeux sur lui.

– Jefferson, répondit l'inconnu en la lui serrant rapidement. Vous allez bien ? reprit-il en dardant ses yeux inquisiteurs sur elle.

Non, Emily n'était pas plus avancé et, pourtant, c'était comme si au plus profond d'elle-même elle le connaissait.

– Oui, je…, commença la jeune femme en laissant son regard dériver sur le côté, légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir de réponse à cette étrangeté.

Une unique larme, vestige de ses pleurs, perla au coin de son œil. Jefferson la récupéra du bout des doigts, dans un geste plein de douceur.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emiliy resta un instant confuse face à ce ton si tendre qu'il avait employé. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'on lui ait déjà parlé ainsi. Et, comme auparavant, quelque chose sembla se passer en elle, comme une réaction étrange à la présence de l'inconnu : son cœur s'emballa. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement.

– Rien ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton vif en faisant volte-face pour retourner dans sa voiture.

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors, la fuite lui sembla l'option la plus rationnelle dans ce moment qui semblait tellement insensé.

Il réagit et lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir. À peine les doigts se furent refermés, dans une étreinte pourtant légère, qu'Emily poussa un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, il la relâcha et fronça les sourcils. Elle se contenta de rester ainsi, dos à lui, la honte la tenaillant.

Comme elle ne faisait plus un geste, il lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras, plus délicatement cette fois-ci. Lentement, il releva la manche de son manteau et ses prunelles grises purent voir l'énorme bleu qui entourait le fin poignet.

– Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il, ahuri.

– Je suis tombée, répondit brusquement Emily en se tournant vers lui, sans le regarder pour autant dans les yeux.

– Et votre chute avait des doigts ? répliqua le brun, sarcastique.

La jeune femme leva son regard vers lui et avala difficilement sa salive. Personne n'était au courant. Elle avait réussi jusque-là à le cacher et, heureusement, son visage était toujours épargné.

– Je... Ce n'est pas sa faute, il… Je… C'est moi qui…, bredouilla-t-elle, incertaine.

Et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Le contact d'une douce étoffe, la chaleur apaisante et ce parfum si particulier mêlé aux effluves du cèdre. Il venait de refermer ses bras sur elle, dans une étreinte réconfortante, et ses pleurs se calmèrent. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait si bien contre lui. Était-elle en train de sombrer dans la folie ? Était-ce une réaction étrange pour compenser la violence de son mari que de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un autre ? Ses pensées virevoltaient, plus embrouillées qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Emily, chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille de sa voix grave. Ça va aller, tu verras.

Brusquement, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et toutes ces années de souffrance lui revinrent en pleine face. Cependant, ce fut le souvenir de la nuit passé qui lui serra le cœur. La jeune femme se dégagea vivement et lui fit face.

– Non, ça n'ira pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant d'un revers de la main ses pleurs. Hier soir, reprit la brune plus calmement, Paige est rentrée dans la chambre. Il a levé la main sur elle, mais je me suis interposée.

– Comment va-t-elle ? la pressa Jefferson en arborant une mine inquiète.

– Elle n'a rien, heureusement. Je l'ai supplié de retourner dans sa chambre et elle m'a écouté, mais… Quelle mère pitoyable je fais ? reprit-elle en levant son regard douloureux vers lui.

Doucement, avec tendresse, il effaça les larmes qui perlaient sur sa peau pâle. Puis il caressa légèrement sa joue.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Tu me crois ?

Les yeux verts le dévisagèrent, incertains. Puis Emily se détacha subitement de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne pouvait rester insensible à cet attrait qu'il suscitait en elle. Qui était-il ?

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors.

– Jefferson, je te l'ai dit, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire en coin.

– Tu agis comme si tu me connaissais, répliqua la jeune femme en faisant un pas en arrière.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce sourire si mystérieux toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

– Je dois y aller, hésita Emily tandis que ses yeux faisaient la navette entre sa voiture et l'inconnu qui lui faisait face.

En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva au volant de sa voiture et elle démarra. L'homme disparut bientôt de son champ de vision et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Qui était-il réellement ? La brune avait comme l'impression, au plus profond d'elle-même, de le connaître. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce visage. Inconsciemment, sa main se porta à l'étoffe qui lui enserrait le cou et ses doigts s'y agrippèrent fermement.

x

Avec un soupir résigné, Jefferson contempla l'arrière de la voiture bleu disparaître à un tournant de la route.

– Au revoir, Dana, murmura-t-il doucement en faisant volte-face pour rentrer chez lui.

Il avait pu la voir, lui parler, après toutes ces d'années. Cela aurait dû le réjouir, mais cette rencontre n'apportait qu'une entaille de plus à son cœur meurtri. Il la pensait heureuse. Il les pensait heureuses. Savoir que cet immonde salaud qui se faisait passer pour le père de _sa_ fille battait _sa_ Dana !

Elle semblait si fade en comparaison avec celle qu'il avait connue. Sa joie de vivre, sa naïveté. Tout cela semblait s'être évaporé. Il ne voyait plus qu'une coquille vide arpentant le chemin de sa vie avec léthargie, épuisée, dépouillée de toutes substances, comme un fantôme solitaire.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Et il allait s'assurer que tout cela prenne fin. Oh oui, il ne pouvait peut-être rien faire de plus pour elles, mais mettre fin à la torture que cette pourriture exerçait, ça, il le pouvait.

C'est ainsi que le soir arriva.

D'un pas nonchalant, Jefferson entra dans l'un des bars de la ville, celui où il savait le trouver. Adossée à sa chaise et entourée de ses amis, cette ordure se tenait là, tranquillement. À cette vision, les poings du Chapelier se serrèrent. Pourtant, il reprit rapidement contenance et s'approcha.

Le faire sortir n'avait pas été si dur que cela. Une simple excuse prétextant vouloir parler affaires avait eu le don d'aiguiser la curiosité de l'imbécile. L'amener à l'écart avait posé plus de problèmes, mais il y était parvenu.

Le premier coup qu'il lui donna fut pour sa petite Grace. Le second pour Dana. Il s'apprêta à lui en donner un troisième, mais l'autre répliqua, plutôt violemment il faut dire. Et ça ne fit qu'accroître la colère de Jefferson. S'il frappait ainsi sa femme, il allait payer.

Alors, le brun sortit son revolver et le pointa sur cette pourriture qui lui avait pris _sa_ vie.

– Avise-toi de lever encore une fois la main sur ta femme, ou sur ta fille, et je promets que je te tuerais, siffla Jefferson entre ses dents. C'est compris ?

– Qui es-tu ? bredouilla l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Fais ce que je te dis et ne m'oblige pas à revenir.

Sur ces paroles, Jefferson recula de quelques pas, puis il abaissa son arme et s'en fut dans la nuit profonde. Un sourire satisfait vint étirer ses lèvres. S'il ne pouvait leur révéler la vérité, être à leurs côtés, au moins ils pouvaient les protéger.

Oui, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elles.

* * *

Bon, alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première sur OUT!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. L'histoire sera courte et ne comportera que 3 chapitres.

A bientôt! =)

Daiky


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le Passé

Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux! J'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Le Passé**

Essoufflée, oh oui, elle l'était. Les arbres ne cessaient de défiler devant ses prunelles vertes. Certes, elle avait de l'avance sur ses poursuivants, mais elle ne devait pas ralentir l'allure où ils seraient sur elle en moins de vingt minutes. Et cette forêt qui n'en finissait plus ! Jamais elle ne s'était autant éloignée du château et elle ne connaissait rien de la région. Sa fuite semblait être une idée bien folle tout à coup. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Où allait-elle aller ?

Un « Hé ! » sur sa droite la fit se retourner d'un bloc. Elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaître un homme qu'elle se prenait le pied dans un trou et s'affalait par terre. Rapidement, elle reprit ses esprits et tenta de se relever, mais une douleur dans sa cheville gauche lui fit pousser un cri et elle retomba lourdement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Non, ça ne pouvait finir ainsi !

L'homme apparut devant elle, l'air pensif. Il portait un long manteau brun mordoré qui rappelait la couleur claire de ses cheveux ondulés. Son visage carré se trouvait illuminé par deux orbes aussi gris que bleus. Il se pencha légèrement sur elle.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, profonde.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de jeter un regard terrifié derrière elle. Ils se rapprochaient, elle en était certaine. Alors, la jeune femme se redressa et manqua tomber à nouveau. Cependant, une prise solide sur son bras la maintint debout.

– Qui êtes-vous ? reprit l'étranger d'un ton plus ferme qu'auparavant.

Lentement, elle abaissa son capuchon et dévoila son visage fin, ovale. Ses cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années. Les yeux de l'inconnu exprimèrent sa surprise l'espace d'un instant, puis ils retrouvèrent leur impassibilité.

– Je m'appelle Dana, répondit-elle, le souffle court. Je suis la fille du Duc. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi.

Ses yeux verts brillaient de supplication. Il lui donna son nom, du bout des lèvres, puis il resta songeur un long moment. Soudainement, une frimousse blonde vint interrompre le fil de ses pensées en surgissant à ses côtés.

– Qui est-ce, Papa ?

– Grace, gronda Jefferson en se tournant vers sa fille. Je t'avais dit de rester cachée.

– Mais elle est tellement belle, répliqua la fillette, elle ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

Il considéra encore un instant sa fille, puis il se tourna vers Dana, la mine sombre.

– Quels dangers puis-je redouter en vous venant en aide ?

– Aucun, à part peut-être une récompense pour m'avoir trouvé. Mon père est un homme bon et juste. Je vous le promets.

– Alors pourquoi le fuyez-vous ? fit-il, sarcastique.

– Il ne veut pas que je sorte du château et, moi, je veux voir le monde.

Un rictus passa sur le visage de Jefferson et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents.

– Pauvre petite princesse, vous êtes bien à plaindre, souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants d'agacement.

À cette remarque, les traits de la jeune femme se figèrent et ses poings se crispèrent.

– Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de ne pas être libre, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec et déterminé.

Violemment, elle arracha son bras de l'emprise de l'homme et fit volte-face. Elle se débrouillerait seule. Elle se cacherait, trouverait quelque chose, mais elle y arriverait sans lui. À peine eut-elle fait un pas que la douleur dans sa cheville se rappela vivement à elle. Elle planta ses ongles dans ses paumes, s'empêchant de hurler. Alors qu'elle amorçait un autre pas, une main lui attrapa le bras. Dana se tourna vers l'homme, surprise.

– Venez, murmura-t-il simplement, sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux.

Jefferson passa son bras autour de la jeune femme et l'aida à marcher. Elle se laissa faire, encore étonnée de ce soudain changement. À leurs côtés, Grace trottinait avec son panier rempli de champignons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Il l'installa sur un banc tandis que Grace lui faisait la conversation en lui montrant ses amis en peluche. Des bruits à l'extérieur firent relever la tête à Jefferson. Aussitôt, il intima le silence et se posta à l'une des fenêtres. Des hommes en livrée bleu clair arrivaient.

– Ils sont là, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci amorça un mouvement de panique en voulant se lever. Il se précipita alors pour l'aider et l'amena derrière la porte, pour qu'elle se cache. Des coups ne tardèrent pas à être portés sur le battant en bois. Jefferson fit signe à sa fille de faire semblant de jouer, puis il partit ouvrir. La porte dévoila un homme dans la force de l'âge au costume d'un bleu plus sombre que ceux qui attendaient derrière lui.

– Bonjour, fit l'inconnu en s'inclinant légèrement. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais nous sommes à la recherche d'une jeune femme, la fille du Duc. Auriez-vous vu quelque chose ?

– S'est-elle enfuie ? demanda Jefferson, l'air de rien.

– En effet, et nous devons la retrouver au plus vite avant qu'elle ne parvienne à la limite des terres de son père.

– Pourquoi ?

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants hésita un instant, puis il finit par se pencher en avant et, sur le ton de la confidence, il dévoila une vérité qui allait bouleverser la vie de Dana.

– Elle est maudite, chuchota doucement le vieil homme. Si elle quitte les terres du Duc, elle mourra.

– Eh bien, j'espère que vous la trouverez avant. J'ai vu une silhouette encapuchonnée partir dans cette direction, il y a une vingtaine de minutes environ, confia Jefferson en désignant la forêt sur sa gauche.

– Bien, merci de votre collaboration et excusez-nous pour le dérangement.

L'homme s'inclina à nouveau et il rejoignit ses hommes pour se lancer à nouveau dans la forêt. Le brun, quant à lui, referma doucement la porte. Derrière, contre le mur, la jeune femme était figée, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, et elle fixait désespérément le vide devant elle. Il posa une main sur son bras et, aussitôt, les prunelles vertes se posèrent sur lui, perdues.

– Il a dit que j'étais maudite ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

– Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas grave tant que vous ne sortez pas des limites du duché.

– Mais je voulais voir le monde ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

– J'ai bien peur que ça ne s'avère… mortel.

Devant le ton narquois qu'il avait employé, Dana le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. Cependant, un très léger sourire fit rapidement son apparition sur ses lèvres.

– Je me passerais de vos traits d'esprit douteux.

– Bien, répondit-il simplement avec un clin d'œil tout en lui proposant son bras, et si on prenait le thé. Il est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ma chère Grace ?

La fillette hocha vivement la tête tout en se postant à côté de Dana qui venait de retrouver sa place sur le banc. Jefferson, quant à lui, partit préparer le thé. La jeune femme ôta lentement sa cape et son sac en bandoulière, dévoilant une tenue d'équitation blanche et brune. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers l'enfant qui semblait attendre depuis un moment afin de lui poser une question.

– Tu as un amoureux ? demanda de but en blanc la petite.

Dana manqua de s'étouffer, mais elle se reprit rapidement et esquissa un sourire paisible avant de répondre tranquillement.

– Non, je le cherche encore. Mon père me laissera épouser l'homme que j'aime, qu'importe qui il est. Mais je ne sors jamais du château et, même si de nombreux prétendants sont venus à ma rencontre, c'est un peu difficile d'avoir le choix, vois-tu.

– C'est pour ça que tu veux voir le monde ?

– En partit, oui, répondit doucement Dana.

– Tu as beaucoup d'amis ? continua la fillette avec enthousiasme.

– Grace, laisse la respirer, intervint son père en déposant le nécessaire à thé sur la table.

Dana leva les yeux vers lui et celui-ci se contenta de la dévisager un moment avant de repartir au fond de la pièce. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

– Tu sais, commença la brune sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant vers elle, il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un de mon âge au château et les enfants des serviteurs ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi. Ma cousine, Belle, venait parfois en visite, alors je pouvais jouer avec elle. Le reste du temps, j'avais beaucoup d'amis en peluche pour prendre le thé, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

– Comme moi ! s'exclama Grace avec un grand sourire.

– Effectivement.

– Tu joueras avec moi ?

– Je ne pense pas que cette demoiselle reste longtemps ici, répondit Jefferson en arrivant avec le thé.

Il entreprit de servir le liquide fumant tandis que sa fille tournait ses yeux bruns vers lui.

– Pourquoi ne resterait-elle pas avec nous, Papa ?

– Eh bien, je suppose que visiter le monde n'implique pas de rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-il en tournant un regard interrogateur vers son visiteur inopportun.

Dana se contenta de faire la grimace tandis qu'il déposait une tasse devant elle. Elle avala une gorgée, se brulant au passage, mais sa course lui avait donné soif. Ce n'était pas du thé, mais une infusion aux fruits rouges dont elle n'aurait su dire le nom. Lentement, à contrecœur, elle reposa la tasse.

– De toute manière, je ne peux pas marcher et je risque de mourir si je traverse la frontière. Ça n'a rien de réjouissant pour un premier voyage.

– Alors, que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle, de l'autre côté de la table.

– Si je vous paye, je peux rester ici quelques jours ? Le temps que ma cheville se remette, ajouta rapidement Dana.

– Pourquoi étais-je sûr que vous alliez poser cette question ? répliqua le brun d'un ton railleur.

La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ensuite, elle fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit une bourse de cuir. Des pièces ne tardèrent pas à être déposées sur la table. Leur reflet doré captura la lumière qui entrait par les fenêtres et les yeux de Grace s'arrondirent.

– C'est de l'or, Papa ?

– Une seul suffira, assura Jefferson en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Dana en reprit quelques-unes et en laissa deux sur la table. Alors, il leva ses yeux gris vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

– Une seule.

– Très bien, capitula la jeune femme en reprenant son dû.

Cependant, elle se contenta de se tourner vers Grace avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. La brune attrapa le mince poignet et fourra la pièce dans la petite main.

– Comme ça tu pourras avoir plein d'amis pour le thé, commenta-t-elle avant de se tourner pour ranger sa bourse dans son sac.

La fillette resta un moment figée de surprise, puis elle la remercia vivement tandis que son père secouait la tête d'exaspération. Un grognement de consternation s'échappa de sa bouche et Dana se tourna vers lui.

– Une par personne, lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Dana le regarda faire un moment avant de détourner le regard. À ses côtés, la petite avait toujours sa pièce d'or à la main et l'observait comme si elle comptait le nombre de peluches qu'elle pourrait avoir avec tout cet argent.

Soudainement, une idée vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle prit son sac d'un geste vif, amenant toute l'attention de ses hôtes sur elle. Elle en sortit une pochette de cuir noir qu'elle déposa sur la table. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, plusieurs crayons dégringolèrent sur le bois dans un bruit mat. Dana n'y prêta pas attention et attrapa l'une des nombreuses feuilles de parchemins qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Enfin, elle rangea ce qui était tombé, garda l'un des crayons et se pencha sur le papier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Grace, poussée par sa curiosité enfantine.

– Une lettre pour mon père.

Les mots ne tardèrent pas à remplir le blanc de la feuille. Elle lui disait de ne pas s'en faire pour elle, qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit où passer quelques jours et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle enroula le parchemin autour du crayon et l'attacha au moyen d'un ruban contenu dans sa sacoche. Puis elle se tourna vers l'enfant.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir une fenêtre ?

Si sa requête parut étrange à Grace, elle n'y prit pas garde, trop heureuse de pouvoir être utile. Elle se précipita donc pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme attrapa le collier perdu dans les plis de ses vêtements. Au bout de la chaîne pendait un petit sifflet d'argent. Elle le porta à sa bouche et souffla dedans sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit la blondinette, intriguée.

Dana se contenta de lui désigner la fenêtre ouverte. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, un battement d'ailes se fit entendre et un oiseau aussi grand qu'une pie entra bientôt par l'ouverture. Il atterrit lestement sur le bras que lui tendait la jeune femme.

– Bonjour, Kisa, fit-elle doucement en caressant son plumage marron.

Le volatile lui répondit par un piaillement bref et Dana attacha consciencieusement la lettre à l'une de ses pattes. Il repartit sans tarder par là où il était entré et Grace ferma la fenêtre derrière lui.

– C'est un oiseau magique ? déclara Jefferson plus qu'il ne demanda.

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que la petite fille voulut savoir ce qu'il avait de magique.

– Eh bien, tu ne peux pas l'attraper, même avec de la magie. Le seul appel auquel il répond est celui de ce sifflet, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son pendentif avant de le remettre dans sa chemise blanche.

Dana attrapa sa tasse, qui avait eu le temps de refroidir depuis, et elle l'avala d'une seule traite. Une sensation d'apaisement la prit. Elle n'était peut-être pas partie bien loin, mais elle rencontrait de nouvelles personnes au moins.

Le soir ne tarda pas à arriver et, bientôt, la petite Grace fut mise au lit. Dana resta à table, occupée à boire une autre tasse du même breuvage que l'après-midi, tandis qu'il bordait sa fille. Elle pourrait en boire des litres. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas cela au château ? C'était bien meilleur que le thé, avec ce goût tellement âcre qu'elle détestait tant.

Ainsi, la jeune femme était plongée dans ses réflexions à propos de thé, lorsqu'une boîte posée sur la table la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux vers Jefferson, intriguée.

– Il serait peut-être temps de soigner votre cheville.

Dana se contenta d'acquiescer et d'enlever sa botte. Il s'installa sur le banc et prit sa cheville pour la poser sur ses jambes, puis il releva son pantalon. Toute l'articulation était gonflée, comme gorgée d'eau, et la peau avait pris une vilaine couleur violet foncé. Il bougea légèrement le pied, afin de voir si rien n'était cassé, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une grosse entorse.

– Eh bien, on peut dire que vous vous êtes bien amochée, souffla-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

– Est-ce que ça va guérir ? demanda tout de même Dana, à présent inquiète.

Il releva légèrement les yeux vers elle pour la dévisager.

– Il va falloir amputer, déclara sérieusement Jefferson.

La jeune femme le prit au mot et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, ne saisissant pas qu'il se moquait d'elle.

– Je… mais… Non !

Le brun se contenta de rire doucement et Dana comprit enfin.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, râla-t-elle en arborant une mine boudeuse.

– Oh, si !

– Non.

– J'ai bien peur que si.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer, mais, déjà, il reportait son attention sur la boîte qu'il avait apportée. Jefferson en sortit une fiole et un rouleau de tissu. Tranquillement, il ouvrit la bouteille et versa quelques gouttes sur la peau tuméfiée. Puis, d'un geste doux, il étala le liquide sur toute la cheville.

Même si la friction était légère, Dana serra les dents sous le coup de la douleur qui lui parut interminable. Enfin, sa torture prit fin. Il posa un instant son regard sur le visage contracté de la jeune femme, puis il banda fermement la cheville. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres pourtant closes. Enfin, il eut fini et elle put respirer.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il néanmoins en rangeant la fiole dans la boîte.

Dana se contenta de hocher la tête, sa cheville l'élançant encore.

– Après une nuit de sommeil, cela ira mieux.

À cette réplique, une question s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

– Où vais-je dormir ?

– Dans le lit, où voulez-vous dormir, sinon ? fit-il en riant légèrement.

La brune se tourna et considéra un instant Grace, endormie dans son petit lit d'un côté de la cheminée, puis l'autre lit, en face.

– Je dormirai par terre, intervint Jefferson.

– Mais… non, s'exclama Dana en lui faisant face. Je peux dormir par terre, affirma-t-elle ensuite d'un ton catégorique qui fit hausser un sourcil au brun.

– Je le ferais.

– Non, moi !

– Vous êtes têtue, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, lui répondit Dana avec un sourire candide sur les lèvres.

Le silence s'installa un instant, laissant les deux réfléchir.

– Sinon, nous pouvons dormir ensemble dans le lit, lança soudainement la jeune femme.

– Pardon ? s'étonna Jefferson en posant son regard intrigué sur elle.

– Oui, vous ne voulez pas que je dorme par terre, je ne veux pas que vous dormiez par terre. Voyez-vous une autre solution ? Moi non.

Un moment passa où il la dévisagea de ses prunelles grises, insondables.

– Vous ne devriez pas accorder votre confiance aussi facilement.

– Peut-être, mais j'ai mes raisons, se contenta de dire Dana. Savez-vous comment on peut juger d'une personne ? En regardant comme elle se comporte avec ses enfants, ou avec des enfants en général. C'est plutôt révélateur.

– Vraiment ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Oui, et j'ai eu le temps de prouver ma théorie, je vous assure. Vous n'imaginez pas les choses qu'on peut trouver à faire lorsqu'on s'ennuie. Bon, on dort dans le lit, alors ? reprit-elle peu après. Je promets de ne pas vous pousser par terre.

Jefferson leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête.

Et c'est ainsi que quatre jours passèrent, aussi rapidement que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon.

Alors arriva la veille de son départ.

x

C'était l'après-midi. Le soleil jouait avec les arbres, passant par moment à travers l'épais feuillage printanier. On pouvait entendre la douce mélodie des oiseaux qui s'égaillaient sous le couvert de la forêt. Trois silhouettes marchaient à pas lent, cherchant sans nul doute quelque chose.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme, un de plus. Jefferson se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il poliment à son invité.

– Je n'en trouve pas ! râla Dana en relevant les yeux du sol pour les poser sur lui. Tu es sûr qu'il y a des champignons ici ?

Cette réplique tira un rire à son hôte.

– Ne sois pas si impatiente.

La brune darda ses prunelles vertes sur lui et lui tira la langue avant de reprendre son activité première. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Grace apparut soudain aux côtés de Dana et lui prit la main pour qu'elle la suive. Elle lui montra alors les endroits où il y avait le plus de chance d'en trouver. Et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme trouva son premier champignon.

La nuit qui suivit fut sa dernière dans la petite maison perdue au cœur de la forêt. Elle profita du rire clair et cristallin de Grace, de la voix douce et chaude de Jefferson. Une dernière fois, elle natta les cheveux de la petite fille avant de jouer avec elle. Une dernière fois elle s'allongea sur le lit, à ses côtés, pour dormir.

Et le lendemain, elle partit.

Les adieux s'étaient faits rapidement. Dana avait serré la fillette dans ses bras, se faisant promettre de revenir la voir. Elle s'était ensuite redressée et l'avait considéré un long moment avant de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. L'étreinte qu'elle reçut de Jefferson lui laissa un goût d'inachevé, mais elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire. Lentement, il détacha son foulard et le lui noua autour du cou.

– Comme ça, tu ne nous oublieras pas.

Elle hocha la tête avant de faire volte-face. Ses yeux verts regardèrent encore une fois en arrière, sa main s'agita en signe d'adieu, puis elle s'engouffra dans la forêt, seule.

Ces quelques jours avaient été magiques, intemporels, et elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer et retrouver la solitude de ce château maudit. Certes, ses parents étaient là pour elle, mais ça ne suffisait pas à combler ce vide qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Ce vide qui avait été comblé à leurs côtés.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, cet après-midi-là, ses parents l'accueillirent avec joie, lui pardonnant allégrement sa fuite. Mais, pour Dana, elle ne pouvait passer ainsi sur sa petite escapade, elle voulait savoir. C'est ainsi que ses parents lui expliquèrent que sa mère ne pouvait procréer et qu'ils avaient donc dû fait appel à un enchanteur. Hélas, toute magie vient avec son prix et elle ne pouvait quitter le Royaume de son père.

x

Un mois plus tard, Dana était de retour devant la petite maison qui l'avait hébergée. L'hésitation l'avait rongé un long moment, mais elle s'était laissé convaincre par sa cousine Belle de retourner le voir, de retourner les voir. Alors, lorsqu'elle toqua au battant de bois, son cœur battait la chamade.

Personne ne vint ouvrir, cependant. Elle recommença encore une fois, puis une autre. Une autre porte s'ouvrit, celle de la maison voisine. Un homme en sortit et la dévisagea rapidement. La reconnaissant, il s'approcha pour la saluer.

– Où sont-ils ? demanda Dana en désignant la maison derrière elle.

Le voisin hésita un moment, puis une grimace vint déformer ses traits.

– Il est parti un après-midi, peu après votre départ. Il n'est jamais revenu.

– Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il l'a…

– Non, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné, reprit l'homme d'un ton grave. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Dana hocha lentement la tête, peinant à assimiler ces informations, tant elles lui semblaient grotesques.

– Où est Grace ? s'empressa-t-elle brusquement de demander.

– Nous l'avons pris avec nous, provisoirement. Mais vous comprendrez qu'il est dur dans notre situation d'élever un autre enfant. Ma femme et moi avons un fils qui n'a même pas un an.

– Bien entendu, je comprends. Je peux l'emmener au château, avec moi. Et lorsque Jefferson reviendra, vous lui direz où elle se trouve.

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'espoir, l'espoir de le revoir. Le voisin hocha la tête et l'incita à le suivre jusqu'à sa demeure. À l'intérieur, elle retrouva Grace qui lui sauta dans les bras. Dana lui expliqua la situation et la petite accepta volontiers de la suivre.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux, sans la présence de Jefferson à leurs côtés. L'étrangeté de cette situation laissait parfois Dana songeuse, mais les jours s'écoulèrent, marqués par cette absence qu'elles ressentaient au quotidien. Chaque matin, l'espoir les prenait pour les délaisser lorsque le soleil se couchait. Cependant, il n'était jamais revenu, jamais il n'avait franchi les murailles du château. Alors elles restèrent toutes les deux, ensemble.

* * *

Alors? Avez-vous aimé, ou non?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même (et surtout) si c'est pour critiquer. Ça ne vous prends que 2 minutes au maximum, mais ça fait drôlement plaisir de savoir qu'on a des lecteurs! ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le Futur

Hello!

Alors voici mon troisième et dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup à lecteurs ayant laissé une review, c'était vraiment gentil! =D

**Chapitre 3**

**Le Futur**

Tous les jours se ressemblaient à Storybrooke, tous. Pourtant, alors que l'aube se levait sur un matin semblable aux autres, quelque chose dans l'air changea. Un quelque chose qui signa l'arrivée d'une réalité nouvelle, dépourvue de malédiction.

x

Emily avait regardé sa petite Paige partir pour l'école, le cœur lourd. Son mari, Paul, était rentré d'une soirée avec ses amis, il y a quelques jours. Depuis, il se montrait étrange. Il ne leur parlait presque plus, s'éloignait le plus possible de sa femme et de sa fille. La jeune femme avait peur qu'il les abandonne. Pire, la peur irrationnelle de perdre sa Paige la tenaillait, car il était clair que la garde ne lui serait pas laissée puisqu'elle n'avait même pas les moyens d'assurer sa propre subsistance.

C'est ainsi, plongée dans ces pensées sombres, qu'elle sortit de la maison aux côtés de son mari. Lentement, sous un ciel chargé de nuages, ils descendaient les escaliers menant à la cour lorsqu'une vague de chaleur les frappa.

Ce fut brutal et intense. Les souvenirs de sa vraie vie, les souvenirs sa véritable identité. Tous lui revinrent en pleine face, comme si l'élastique distendu avait soudainement craqué. Succédant au choc premier, vint la compréhension. Dana se souvenait bien de ce fameux jour où la malédiction frappa le château. Ils avaient été impuissants face à cette vague d'obscurité les submergeant alors.

Tandis qu'elle pensait à son ancienne vie, les souvenirs des moments passés sous l'étreinte du sortilège se superposèrent aux autres. Le soulagement lui serra le cœur. Sa fille Paige. Ainsi, Grace était à ses côtés tout au long de la malédiction. Elle avait pu s'en occuper et s'assurer de son bonheur. C'était étrange. Au château, elle avait plus tenu le rôle de grande sœur, mais tenir celui de mère était différent à bien des égards.

Et Jefferson. Où était-il, maintenant ? Certes, elle se souvenait bien l'avoir rencontré dans la forêt, il y a quelques jours, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu auparavant ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il jamais approchés ? Car elle savait parfaitement que sa mémoire était intacte, même avec la malédiction. Lui se souvenait de son vrai nom. Non, définitivement, la seule explication qui venait à Dana était qu'il les pensait heureuses et ne voulait pas les perturber en leur révélant la vérité. Oui, ça devait être ça.

La malédiction était donc levée, mais pourquoi se trouvaient-ils encore à Storybrooke ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

– Oh mon dieu, je suis affreusement désolé pour tout ça, Emily, s'exclama soudainement Paul à ses côtés.

Celui-ci venait également de se souvenir de sa véritable identité. Il était là, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Dana laissa son regard dériver sur lui. Il semblait sincère dans ses excuses, pourtant elle ne pouvait lui pardonner cette vie de souffrance. Non, il n'avait pas le droit la torturer ainsi.

– Je m'appelle Dana, répliqua-t-elle, froidement.

– Je suis Gaethan et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle lui décocha une gifle violente. C'était subit, instinctif, et la brune s'en trouva infiniment soulagé. Elle avait retrouvé son indépendance et, si Emily était une femme battue, Dana, elle, était forte et ne se laissait pas faire. Lentement, il passa une main sur sa joue et la regarda.

– Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité. Écoute, je ne suis pas comme ça en temps normal. J'aime plus que tout ma fiancée, Maria, et je pense que j'ai dû reporter inconsciemment ma frustration sur toi. Foutue malédiction, ajouta-t-il en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, chaque excuse étaient comme une insulte à son égard. Certes, il y avait la malédiction, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. La colère gronda en Dana, indicible. Et elle ne contrôla pas sa main qui repartit une nouvelle fois dans les airs, s'étalant plus violemment encore sur la joue de Gaethan.

Cette fois-ci, il sembla choqué, mais elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

– Et ça, c'est pour Grace ! ajouta Dana en croisant résolument les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Grace ?

– Paige, si tu préfères.

– Tu la connaissais avant ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– Bien sûr ! Et je connais son père, ajouta-t-elle en se perdant soudainement dans ses pensées.

Le silence s'installa un instant.

– Écoute, il faut que j'aille retrouver ma fiancée.

Dana hocha rapidement la tête. Moins elle verrait cet enfoiré, mieux elle se porterait. Elle se détourna donc rapidement pour aller vers sa voiture, l'ignorant royalement. Sa destination ? L'école. Cependant, à peine fit-elle quelques mètres qu'une brume violette la recouvrit avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre son but. Les pneus crissèrent lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route et elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Lentement, l'épais brouillard disparut tandis qu'elle se demandait ce dont il s'agissait.

Comme il ne se passait rien, elle démarra à nouveau et rejoignit l'école. À chaque coin de rue, il y avait des gens qui se prenaient dans leurs bras, contents de se retrouver enfin. Elle se gara rapidement, à moitié sur la route, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Dana courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée et elle put voir que la cour était remplie d'élèves. Cependant, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une masse blonde ne se jette sur elle.

– Dana !

– Oh, Grace, je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver, s'exclama la brune en serrant fort son petit ange contre elle.

Doucement, elle l'écarta et la dévisagea un instant, avec un immense sourire.

– Tu sais si Papa est ici, lui aussi ? demanda la petite avec une sorte d'excitation mêlée d'espoir.

– Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, dans la forêt, avoua Dana.

– Vraiment ? s'écria la blondinette en sautillant sur place.

La jeune femme se contenta de rire doucement, puis elle prit la petite par les épaules et darda ses prunelles sur elle.

– Oui, il est ici, commença la jeune femme avec sérieux, mais je ne sais pas où il habite. Écoute, Grace, chérie, continua-t-elle avec un sourire paisible. Il te retrouvera, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Non, rétorqua la fillette en secouant la tête. Il _nous_ retrouvera.

Dana sourit de plus belle et elle sera à nouveau l'enfant dans ses bras, puis elle se redressa.

– Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi, tenter de retrouver mes parents ?

– Tu sais où ils sont ? s'enquit Grace en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– Ce sont eux qui ont la boulangerie de la ville.

– Cool, s'exclama la fillette en lui attrapant la main. Allons-y alors.

x

Retrouver ses parents ne fut pas d'une grande difficulté. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, plus qu'heureux de revoir leur fille et sa protégée. Et ils proposèrent même à Dana et Grace de venir s'installer dans leur grande maison. Dana se contenta de dire qu'elle y réfléchirait, puis ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au début d'après-midi, elle confia un moment la fillette à ses parents, prétextant une course à faire.

C'est ainsi que Dana poussa la porte de la boutique de Mr. Gold. Au bruit de la sonnette retentissant dans son magasin, il apparut. Aujourd'hui, elle voyait cet homme d'un œil nouveau, maintenant qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

– Vous êtes Rumpelstiltskin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta de la dévisager tranquillement.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous, Emily ?

– Je préfère Dana, répliqua-t-elle un peu brusquement

– À votre convenance, fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le silence s'installa un instant tandis qu'elle laissait dériver ses yeux sur les étagères.

– J'aimerais voir Belle, reprit la jeune femme en dardant ses prunelles vertes sur lui.

Il fut surpris, l'espace d'un instant.

– Que lui voulez-vous ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Lui parler, voir comment elle va, répondit-elle avec un geste vague de la main.

– Vous êtes de mèche avec son père ? gronda Rumpelstiltskin tandis que son regard s'assombrissait de colère.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Dana en ouvrant de grands yeux. Non, bien sûr que non.

– Alors, vous voulez l'éloigner de moi ? en conclut le Dark One.

La jeune femme soupira lourdement.

– Vous êtes pénible, j'ai le droit de voir ma cousine, non ? Et puis, c'est en partie grâce à moi que vous êtes ensemble, alors…

Brusquement, il posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir, les sourcils froncés.

– Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

– Que, quand elle était dans votre château, c'est à moi qu'elle confiait ses doutes. Et je lui ai donné certains conseils…, avoua la brune d'un ton léger. Bref, je peux la voir ? Je ne vous l'enlèverais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, ça me va.

– C'était à vous cet oiseau de malheur qui ne cessait de tourner autour de mon château ? s'exclama brusquement Rumpelstiltskin.

– Oui, effectivement. Kisa est insensible à la magie. D'ailleurs, je me demande où il est passé, reprit-elle, songeuse. Alors, je peux voir Belle ?

Il hocha la tête et se contenta de rejoindre l'arrière de sa boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut de retour avec Belle. Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent un moment, immobiles.

– Dana, c'est toi ?

Celle-ci acquiesça vivement, puis elles tombèrent dans le bras l'une de l'autre en riant.

– Alors, comment vas-tu ? demanda Dana en s'écartant doucement.

– Je ne peux espérer plus, maintenant que tu es là aussi.

– Je te demanderais bien si tu veux faire un tour, mais Grace m'attend chez mes parents.

– Elle est toujours avec toi ? s'étonna Belle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il n'est pas venu avec la malédiction ?

– Si, je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours, sans le reconnaître, bien entendu, mais, depuis, il a disparu.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par venir, fit sa cousine en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Dana hocha la tête, lentement, puis elle reprit Belle dans ses bras. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, même avant la malédiction.

– Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver, souffla-t-elle en la relâchant.

– Moi aussi.

Celle aux yeux verts fouilla un instant dans son sac à main et en sortit son agenda. Elle attrapa le crayon et écrivit son numéro de téléphone et l'adresse de ses parents sur l'une des pages qu'elle tendit à Belle.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour moi dans les prochains jours, mais appelle-moi qu'on puisse se voir et discuter.

Sa cousine secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de lui accorder un grand sourire. Puis Dana fit volte-face et sortit de la boutique, l'esprit plus léger.

Dana avait retrouvé quatre personnes, n'en manquait plus qu'une, celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

x

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent à leur maison ce soir-là, Dana et Grace eurent la désagréable surprise de trouver Gaethan dans la cuisine, qui les attendait depuis un certain temps. La main de la fillette se crispa dans celle de la brune, mais celle-ci lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter.

– Comment fait-on pour la maison ? commença-t-il de but en blanc après avoir posé un regard rapide sur la petite.

– Pardon ? s'exclama Dana, ahurie.

– Oui, qui la garde ?

Un silence lourd plana tandis que la jeune femme plissait dangereusement les yeux.

– Je ne veux rien qui puisse me rappeler ces années de souffrance que j'ai endurées à cause de toi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. On sera partie après-demain. Jusque-là, je ne veux pas te voir.

– Je comprends, murmura Gaethan en baissant la tête. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis désolé. Tu ne me reverras plus. Bonne chance à vous deux.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la cuisine et la porte d'entrée calqua derrière lui. Le moteur démarra et, enfin, Dana put respirer.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, il ne te fera plus jamais mal.

La jeune femme mit un instant à assimiler les paroles de la petite, puis, quand ce fut fait, elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

– Grace, je ne suis pas ta mère, souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa protégée.

– Si ! Tu l'as été pendant toute la durée de la malédiction. Alors, tu seras ma Maman. Et je suis sûr que Papa sera d'accord.

Un sourire hésitant vint flotter sur les lèvres de Dana. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de la contredire. Aussi, elle changea de sujet et enjoignit Grace à aller se coucher.

Cependant, alors qu'on aurait pu croire que les jours suivants seraient calmes, la nuit apporta son lot d'obscurité et de terreur avec l'apparition du Spectre. Le lendemain, elles allèrent donc toutes les deux sur la place centrale où chacun se regroupait.

Assise à une table, installée dans le hall de la mairie, Grace dessinait avec application son père, sous l'œil scrutateur de Dana. Quand elle eut fini de noter « Avez-vous vu mon Papa ? », la jeune femme lui demanda si elle pouvait rajouter un mot en bas de la page. La fillette accepta avec enthousiasme et lui tendit même un stylo. Alors elle écrivit.

_Tu le savais depuis le début, hein, Jefferson ?_

_Trouve-nous, nous t'attendons._

_Grace et Dana_

Après avoir aidé un peu les autres, Dana retourna chez ses parents. Ceux-ci proposèrent à nouveau de les héberger et leur fille finit par accepter. Alors, la jeune femme et Grace rentrèrent rassembler leurs affaires.

x

Le lendemain, comme convenu, la fillette retourna à l'école. Elle partit en bus ce matin-là, avec la promesse que Dana la récupérerait dès les cours finis. La jeune femme était donc à la maison, finissant d'emballer ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Grace. Ne restait plus que cette pièce et ce serait bon, elles seraient prêtes pour un nouveau départ.

Dana espérait toujours, encore plus à présent qu'elle le savait ici. Mais elle le connaissait également. Rien ne comptait plus que sa fille, Grace, et avoir dû l'abandonner pendant tout ce temps devait être le pire fardeau que l'on pouvait porter. Jefferson ne se le pardonnerait pas si facilement, elle en était certaine.

Deux heures plus tard, la brune se trouvait à genoux par terre, occupée à ranger les affaires scolaires qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de Grace. Soudain, la porte claqua, faisant relever la tête à Dana. S'ensuivit un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers et la jeune femme reprit son activité première.

– Je suis rentrée ! hurla la fillette depuis les marches qu'elle montait rapidement.

Cependant, après avoir atteint le palier, elle ne surgit pas tout de suite dans la pièce, puisqu'elle regarda dans la chambre à Dana en premier.

– Je suis là, s'exclama celle aux yeux verts en rangeant précautionneusement les paquets de feuilles vierges.

– Je suis rentrée, Maman, répéta la blondinette en déboulant dans sa chambre.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, commenta Dana, son attention tournée vers ce qu'elle faisait. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école, on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu y retournes, non ? poursuivit-elle en levant les yeux vers Grace qui s'était plantée devant elle.

– Je n'y étais pas, fit l'enfant avec un immense sourire. On m'a kidnappé.

– On t'a…, commença la brune en attrapant une pile de livres. Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers Grace.

Celle-ci se contenta de pointer du doigt l'entrée de la chambre. Les yeux verts s'élevèrent doucement et s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle le vit, nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, son sourire habituel au coin des lèvres. Les livres se répandirent par terre à grand bruit et elle fut de bout en un instant. Pourtant, il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour qu'elle assimile ce qui se passait et le fait qu'il se trouvait là, devant elle. Alors, après s'être assurée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, elle se jeta sur lui. Il la réceptionna lestement, avec un soupir satisfait lorsqu'il put refermer ses bras sur elle.

Enfin, elle se détacha de lui et le considéra un long instant tandis qu'un grand sourire gagnait ses lèvres. Jefferson se contenta de lever une main et de lui caresser tendrement la joue. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Alors, il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa aussi doucement qu'il le put. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, puis un « Cool ! » ravi les interrompit brusquement. Au commentaire de sa fille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres de _sa_ Dana.

**FIN**

* * *

Bon, eh bien c'est la fin. Merci à ceux m'ayant suivis et à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. Que ça soit des avis, positifs ou négatifs, n'hésitez pas! =)

Daiky


End file.
